Emociones
by Swordprincess12
Summary: Nadie puede controlar sus emociones, ni siquiera el Dios de la Muerte. El ha descubierto que se ha enamorado de un Angel. Pero el amor que le siente pueden convertir a ese Angel, en un Angel Caido.
1. Intenciones reveladas

Title: _Emociones_

Series: Kaleido Star

Category: Romance

Summary: Nadie puede controlar sus emociones, ni siquiera el Dios de la Muerte. El ha descubierto que se ha enamorado de un Ángel. Pero el amor que le siente puede convertir e ese Angel, en un Angel Caido.

**Capitulo:1**

**_Intenciones Reveladas_**

Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo, un buen tiempo desde que llego al Escenario Kaleido y muchas cosas han cambiado.

El escenario ha_ cambiado_, los acróbatas han _cambiado_, yo he _cambiado_ desde que la conocí.

Cuando la conocí, siempre pensé que era una chiquilla con un _sueño _de convertirse en la Estrella de Kaleido, como todo los demás.Todos querían ser los mejores, ella quería ser la mejor pero también quería estar en un escenario donde no hubiera _competencia_, solo _diversión_ y _sonrisas_. Estos últimos meses ella ha hecho todo lo posible para lograr ese sueño y todo ha cambiado, ella ha cambiado. De una chiquilla a una _mujer_, una hermosa _mujer_.

Su cabello había crecido un poco, ahora a la mitad de su espalda, era más alta y más _hábil _y fuerte en el trapecio. Su cuerpo aun era delgado, pero había tomado una forma muy _sensual_ que hacia que cualquiera se quedara boquiabierto. Su rostro se volvió más bello, tomando una forma mas _angelical_. Sus labios habían tomado un tono _rosa_. Esos labios, esos labios los cuales me muero por sentirlos y saborearlos con los míos.

Aun era muy despistada y poco ingenua, pero ella sabe actuar en el momento apropiado para no arruinar nada.

Ya era una mujer, una mujer llamada Sora Naegino. La he anhelado desde que hicimos la Técnica Angelical, en la obra de Romeo y Julieta, ese día cuando me accidente.

Desde entonces, he pensado mucho, y creo que me he enamorado, pero no estoy seguro. He querido sabes si es _amor_ o solo _deseo_. Deseo se sentirla y pero yo se que mi _amor _hacia ella traerá consecuencias.

Eso no importa, lo que yo quiero sentir, saborear, amar ya que con esa belleza, se ha vuelto muy tentadora. Nadie me la quitara, ella es _mía_ y de nadie mas. Nadie intervendrá en mi camino y haré que todos entiendan eso, incluyéndola a_ ella_.

Era un día muy bello en el Escenario Kaleido, Sora y May se preparaban para ensayar '_La obra misteriosa de Mía._'Mientras Sora y May calentaban, en ello entran Ana, Ken y Roseta para saber como iban y empezar la escena para entretener al público. Como era de esperarse Ana, Ken y su grupo harían la escena de "_Gusano_."

-"Hola muchachos, buenos días," saludaba Sora con alegría a sus amigos, Sora no se dio cuenta que Ken se sonrojara al ver a su _querida_ Sora sonreír. Ha causa de eso, el recibió miradas _picaras _de las chicas y este ya pensando lo que ellas pensaban.

-"Hola Sora¿donde esta Mía," Pregunto Roseta volteando a todas partes buscando a Mía.

-"Dijo que ahora venia, que tenia que acabar los últimos toques dela obra," respondió Sora.

-"¿Alguno de ustedes sabe que trata esta obra?" Pregunto May a sus amigos.

-"Mmmmmm, no. Esto fue lo que me dijo………….

**FLASH BACK**

Ken estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando se topa con Mía escribiendo en una libreta muy rápido. Mía ignoro a Ken mientras pasaba, y este trato de llamar su atención.

-"¿Me dices que trata la obra?" Pregunto Ken.

Lo ignoro.

-"Deja de jugar, ya dime," volvió a pedir Ken.

Lo ignoro.

Ken se empezaba a impacientar hasta que después de varios intentos, Mía le hizo caso.

-"Hola Ken¿como estas?" Pregunto Mía muy alegre.

-"Ehhhhh, bien, eso creo," respondió Ken algo confundido.

-"Oh, muy bien adiós," Mía se iba yendo.

-"Hey Mía! Ya dime de que trata la obra para prepararse," le decía Ken a Mía para que dijera porque tenia a todo el elenco en suspenso.

Mía voltea y tiene como esta _brillo_ maligno en su ojo.

-"Muajajajaja, ya sabrán. Ya sabrán," y Mía se va aun con la risa _diabólica_ dejando a Ken muy nervioso.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

-"……………. Y eso me dijo," Ken termino de explicar.

-"Eso es todo, por favor, no puede ser tan malo¿verdad?" Pregunto May.

Ahora si, todos ya estaban nerviosos, imaginándose lo que tramaba Mía.

-"No hay que entrar en pánico, por lo menos aun no," decía Sora tan nerviosa como el resto de sus amigos.

-"Yuuuuuuuuujuuuuuuu, chicos, acabe el libreto," decía Mía corriendo con un libreto en la mano.

-"Que bien¿de que trata?" Pregunto Roseta llena de ansias.

-"Aun no lo pueden saber, primero se lo tengo que mostrar a Kalos," decía Mía alegremente, "de seguro que estará encantado con el libreto."

-"Ahhhhhhhhhh, vamos. ¿Que pasara?" Decía Ana con tantas ganas de saber para así prepararse para su acto "_Gusano_".

-"Pasara mucho, pero esperen un día mas," Mía decía alegremente.

-"De acuerdo," respondieron todos.

-"Bueno, Kalos me dijo que me veía en su oficina, y que les dijera que practicaran unas acrobacias," les decía a Sora y May.

-"Si," respondieron al mismo tiempo las acróbatas.

Y así empezó la practica, May y Sora le enseñaban a Roseta técnicas que probablemente aria en la obra de Mía. Después que Sora y May le dieron las instrucciones a Roseta, el elenco de Ana y Ken se la pasaron practicando su acto de "_Gusano_". Luego de entrenar a Roseta, era el turno de May y Sora de practicar juntas. Empezaron con unas cuantas vueltas en el trapecio, luego unas poses y técnicas. Siguieron así hasta que anocheció y las chicas ya estaban fatigadas de tanto entrenamiento.

-"Creo que es hora de irse a los dormitorios," comento Ken.

Como era de esperarse, todos estaban en el suelo tirados, respirando con dificultad, sudados y despeinados.

-"Je je je, será mejor irnos o nos dejaran encerrados aquí y eso no creo que sea muy agradable," dijo Sora con su sonrisa pero también muy cansada.

Después de que todos se despidieron, cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos dormitorios. May, Ana, Sora y Mía tomaron un baño, cada una se fue después de la otra, hasta que quedo Sora.

Cuando ella acabo, se fijo para que Fool no la viera se empezó a cambiar y a peinar.

-"Hoy fue un día muy divertido, me muero de ganas de que sea mañana para encontrarse nuevas sorpresas," se decía Sora a si misma mientras se peinaba en el espejo con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando acabo, tomo sus cosas y salio del baño y se dirigía a su habitación. En el camino vio a una figura que apenas podía notar por la falta de luz en el pasillo. Sora no sabia que hacer, '_Quien seria a esta hora¿si es un ladrón¿Qué hago¿Corro¿Grito?_ Miles de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza hasta que esta extraña figura empezó a hablar.

-"Como te ha ido mi _querida _Sora," dijo la voz, era una voz masculina, le tomo unos momentos pero Sora creyó saber de quien se trataba.

-"¿Joven León?" Pregunto la pelirosa. Sin duda era León, el era la única persona que ella conocía con esa actitud.

-"Que perspectiva mi _querida _Sora," decía León con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Sora lentamente.

-'_¿Acaso me acaba de llamar 'querida Sora?', ay no¿que hago? Se esta acercando_,' pensaba Sora, estaba muy confundida.

Sora estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que León ya se encontraba enfrente de ella, unos milímetros de sus labios.

Sora tardo un poco en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo se alejo lo suficiente de León.

-"¿Joven León, que le sucede?" Pregunto Sora muy nerviosa, tratando de saber que tramaba hacerle León.

León no le hizo caso, se acercaba _peligrosamente_, Sora solo retrocedía mas hasta toparse con la pared, ya no tenía escapatoria. León tomo esa oportunidad para poner sus brazos en la pared, acorralando a Sora.

-"Joven León, déjeme ir," rogaba Sora aun mas nerviosa, ella jamás había estado en una situación tan _incomoda_.

-"No quiero, eres muy _bella_ para dejarte ir,"decia León acercando su cuerpo mas al de Sora.

-"Por favor, déjeme ir," seguía rogando Sora, empezando a derramar algunas lagrimas.

-"Te dejare ir, pero con una _condición_," decía León acercando su rostro poco a poco al de Sora.

-"¿Cuál es?" Pregunto Sora, muy roja.

-"Este."

León unió sus labios con los de Sora, ella se encontraba paralizada, nadie _jamás_ la había besado. Sora tenía los ojos abiertos, tratando de buscar a alguien que la sacara de ese aprieto.

Cuando León se detuvo para que Sora tomara un poco de aire, Sora se encontraba sonrojada y confundida, mientras que León acariciaba su rostro viéndola con una mirada muy _sensual_.

-"Eres _mía_, Sora Naegino, y de nadie mas," esas fueron sus ultimas palabras, antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de Sora.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Nota**: Hola, este es mi primer fic de Kaleido Star, solo quiero aclarar unas cosas.

Ya se que el carácter de Mía no es así, pero es mi fic y puedo poner lo que se me de la gana.

Fool aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo

Haré algunas tonterías de parte de los acróbatas.

Abra varios triángulos amorosos, al cual voy a mencionar el siguiente capitulo y otras parejas.

Y ultimo, mas escenas LeonXSora

No espero tantos reviews, pero es mi fic.

Así y no den lata si me tardo mucho.


	2. La obra misteriosa

**Capitulo: 2**

**'La obra misteriosa'**

* * *

Cuando León se detuvo para que Sora tomara un poco de aire, Sora se encontraba sonrojada y confundida, mientras que León acariciaba su rostro viéndola con una mirada muy sensual.

"Eres _mía_, Sora Naegino, y de nadie mas," esas fueron sus ultimas palabras, antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de Sora.

Sora ya no sabia que pensar, su corazón latía, estaba roja como tomate, sin mencionar muy nerviosa, tenía los ojos abiertos mientras que León continuaba besando.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?" Pregunto una voz. Se sonaba muy cerca donde se encontraban Sora y Leon. Sora se encontraba aliviada al saber que pronto se libraría de ese problema pero León se encontraba molesto por haber sido _interrumpido_ en su momento con Sora.

León voltio a ver a Sora y volvió a acariciar su rostro diciendo, "Otro lugar, otro tiempo amada mía."

" Joven León...yo..." Sora trataba de averiguar que quería decir pero su mente se distrajo al escuchar esa voz otra vez.

" ¡Respondan!" Volvió a gritar la voz, esta vez mas cerca. Una silueta apareció, se trataba de Ken con una linterna. " �¡SORA!" Grito Ken corriendo hacia la pared donde se encontraba Sora. Al acercarse vio a Sora sudando, muy sonrojada y respirando con dificultad.

"Sora¿te encuentras bien?" Pregunto Ken muy preocupado al ver el estado de su amiga.

"Si, estoy bien," respondió la chica. Cuando se dio cuenta, León ya no se encontraba, como si el viento se lo hubiera llevado.

"Me alegro, pase a tu habitación para ver como estabas pero no te encontré, luego le fui a preguntar a los demás y me dijeron que note habían visto. Entonces me preocupe," comento el chico un poco sonrojado y preocupado.

"Esta bien, solo había escuchado algo y me asusto mucho pero creo que fue mi imaginación. A mi no me gusta la oscuridad," dijo Sora sonriendo para calmar a su amigo y no parecer nerviosa.

"De acuerdo, ya es hora de irse a los dormitorios, es muy tarde," Ken comento. Alzó la mano para que Sora se pudiera parar y seguir su camino.

" ¿Ken, me acompañarías a mi habitación?" Pregunto la pelirosa al rubio. Ken de repente se sonrojo mucho, trato de no mostrarlo y parecer muy emocionado.

"Claro, vamonos," respondió el rubio muy feliz por dentro. Sora solo asintió y continuaron el camino hacia el dormitorio de Sora. En todo el trayecto nadie dijo nada, era un silencio eterno y siguió así hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Sora.

"Bueno llegamos," dijo Ken al llegar al dormitorio de Sora, y deteniéndose frente a la puerta. Sora abrió la puerta y entro y cuando Ken pensaba que la iba cerrar algo paso. Sin que Ken se diera cuenta, Sora se acerco a su rostro y le planto un rápido y pequeño _beso_ en los labios del rubio. Ken se encontraba sonrojado y con los ojos abiertos.

"Es mi forma de decir gracias por acompañarme. Nos vemos mañana," Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo Sora antes de cerrar la puerta dejando a Ken todo _atónito_ y sonrojada. Luego a paso lento regreso a su dormitorio. Cuando entro, pasaron unos segundos.

5…4…3…2…1…

"¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Grito Ken saltando por toda la habitación, "LE GUSTO!", empezó a hacer piruetas, digamos que saltando como una _porrista_. Y así siguió gritando, y gritando, y gritando, y gritando hasta que………

SMACK

" ¡Ya cállate, queremos dormir!" Era May que le había lanzado una silla. Resulta ser que sus gritos se escucharon por todos los dormitorios y despertando a los acróbatas.

"Lo siento, me emocione," se disculpo el rubio.

"Me emocione, como no" May respondió imitando con una voz _chillona_ lo que Ken había dicho, "Estaba soñando con mi _bon bon_ y estábamos en el mejor _momento_," fue lo ultimo que May dijo antes de irse a su dormitorio.

Hubo un silencio, y encontramos a Ken con una gran gota de sudor por el comentario de May. "¿Su bon bon? Que demonios………..bueno," Ken se recostó, pero le tardo mucho en dominar el sueño por ese pequeño pero hermoso _beso_ que le obsequio Sora.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, vemos a Sora recostada en su cama soñando con los sucesos de anoche. De repente como de costumbre, Fool aparece intentando despertar y hacer pervercionesa Sora.

"Sora, Sora, despierta," empezó Fool a decir en el oído de Sora, pero al parecer la chica no respondía. Pasaron unos momentos, y a Fool se le ocurrió una idea. Se empezó a acercar poco a poco al pecho de Sora, su objetivo era _tocar_ los pechos de Sora. Estaba a punto de llegar a su objetivo hasta que...

La mano de Sora lo agarro, Fool intentaba de liberarse pero sin ningún logro, en ello se dio cuenta. Callo en la _trampa _de Sora.

Sora se empezó a levantar poco a poco viendo a Fool con una mirada _maligna_.

"Crees que no te conozco, haces siempre lo mismo y te tengo en la mira Fool," dijo Sora aun con una mirada de querer _asesinar_ a Fool y empezó a torturar a Fool,apretujando mas la mano y haciéndolo perder aire. Pasaron unos momentos hasta que Sora vio a Fool azul y decidió dejarlo ir.

"Esa fue una advertencia, la siguiente té ira _peor_," dijo Sora al ver desaparecer a Fool.

Sora no durmió muy bien anoche, se encontraba muy distraída por ese _beso_ que le dio León. Decidió guardarlo en _secreto_ para no preocupar a nadie y no meterse en problemas. Sora jamás se hubiera imaginado que León sintiera eso por Sora. León era _atractivo_, y muy hábil, pero que vio él en ella para actuar así. Sora siempre pensó que a León le gustaba May, y a ella solo la veía como una hermana.

"Que puedo hacer?" Se pregunto Sora a sí misma, tenia queencontrar una respuesta.

"Sora, estas despierta?" Pregunto una voz afuera de la habitación.

"Ehhhhh, si estoy despierta," Respondió Sora. La voz era de Roseta.

"Bien, Kalos nos quiere ver a todos en su oficina en 20 minutos," Respondió la voz de Roseta.

"Bien, ya voy," dijo Sora. Se levanto y se cambio con sus jumpers de siempre y la blusa blanca de siempre. Al bajar fue corriendo a la oficina de Kalos. Ahí se encontró a Ken, Sara, Kalos, Roseta, Mia, Ana y por desgracia en una esquina se encontraba León.

Sora al entrar sintió un terrible _escalofrió_decidio ver directamente los ojos de León que al parecer se llenaban de deseo y obsesión. Sora termino ignorándolos y se acerco al escritorio de Kalos.

"Buenos días," dijo Sora alegremente como siempre.

"Buenos días, bien empecemos a trabajar. Como todos saben, hoy empezaremos con los entrenamientos de la obra _'La Bella Durmiente'_ escrita por Mía," empezó a decir Kalos a todos los presentes.

"Los protagonistas serán: Sora como la princesa y León como el príncipe. La bruja malvada será May. Roseta, Ana, y yo haremos las tres hadas madrinas. Yuri y Layla serán los reyes del reino, y los demás acróbatas serán los demonios y los aldeanos," continuo Mía explicando a todos.

"Como es de esperarse, la obra acabara con un beso del príncipe a la princesa para romper el hechizo, y una serie de acrobacias como el baile y al final la técnica angelical y si Ana, podrás hacer una escena graciosa," termino de explicar Kalos y vio las caras de los acróbatas.

May parecía un poco molesta, Ken rojo de furia, Roseta y Ana se veían felices, Sora se veía en shock, y León se veía muy satisfecho. En los siguientes minutos, Kalos y Mia narraban de que trataria la obra de _'La Bella Durmiente'_.

La historia trataria sobre esta princesa que fuehechizada a permanecer dormida por toda la eternitad hasta el primer beso de amor.

Cuando Mia y Kalos terminaron de narrar la historia, miraron a los acrobatas.

"No estén ahí parados y pónganse a practicar," dijo Kalos a todos los acróbatas y empezaron su camino hacia el escenario. Sora iba caminando a paso lento no pudiendo creer lo que iba a pasar en la obra.

"Sora," alguien la llamo, lentamente Sora volteo haber y vio a Leon caminando a paso lento hacia ella. Cuando se acerco lo suficiente, agacho la cabeza y susurro en el odio de Sora.

"Sera mejor que te prepares, esta sera mejor obra de _nuestras_ vidas," fue lo ultimo que dijo y se marcho con los demás acróbatas. Sora se encontraba paralizada, ya no sabia que pensar, estaba _confundida_.

Continuara...

Nota: Ya sé que me dirán que se pone chafa que bueno que puedo hacer, tengo mucha prisa.

Si quieren las parejas tendrán que esperarse un capitulo mas, ok?

Y sorry si hay errores de ortografía, la compu la verdad no funciona muy bien y estoy usando una muy vieja. El siguiente capitulo saldrá en 3 o 4 semanas.

Ahora los agradecimientos:

**KITTYNEGINO**: me alegra que te haya encantado mi fic. No soy mala, es que la condenada escuela me deja mucha tarea. Lo seguiré cuanto pueda.

**SaYo-Yukishiro**: Bien da lata pero no doy nada. Y ya actualice, feliz? Con el fic? Ok. A mí también me gusta mucho la pareja LeonXSora. Bueno las reacciones de Sora son mas bien confusión y tristeza por que no sabe como responder. Bueno espero que te haya encantado el fic.

**PrincessofLeo**: Perdón si hago a León un acosador, pronto parara como para el 4 o 5 capitulo. Claro que él quiere que Sora se enamore de el pero hay cosas que aun no puedo revelar.

**Angelical Heart**: Bien da lata. Ya seguí el fic y calmada malvada que no es para tanto. Y no menosprecio, me encanta escribir. Este fic es como la vida que una amiga hubiera querido cuando era pequeña, imaginada claro. SIIII a mí también me encanta la pareja LeonX Sora, es de las mejores.

**Anitaasakura**: Me alegra que te encante especialmente porque es LeonXSora. No soy mala con mis seguidores, pero culpa a la escuela.

**Zeldalink-girl**: me alegra que te guste, ya lo seguiré cuando me libre de las cadenas que me atan a la tarea.

**Kyoko**: Linda no, pero si aventada, es que los que me conocen saben que estoy loca pero escribo hermoso.

**Hillary-Hiwatari**: Me alegra que te haya gustado, y creo que ya sé lo que va a decir, que lo siga, ya sé y ya lo hice.

**conytao-**: Me gusta que lean mis fics, gracias por las felicitaciones, la siguiente vez flores y dulces, soy una fan de los dulces. No colapses, respira y te busco a Leo para que té de respiración de boca a boca. No eres la única que cree que la pareja LeonX Sora es la más hermosa.

**Kathy-Li**: JAJAJAJAJAJA, te gusta me actitud, que risa, muchos me dicen que estoy loca pero bueno causo mucha risa por las tonterías que hago. Gracias por leer el fic.

**Mariangela**: Lindo nombre, no muy común pero muy lindo. Gracias por la noticia pero de seguro que llegue tarde. No he usado el Internet mucho. Gracias aun así por la noticia.

**Katsu**: Hola:

Gracias por las felicitaciones, son muy amables. Sora va a corresponder el beso de león. Jejeje las parejas que haré las diré en el siguiente capitulo. Y si habrá KenX May.

Sayonara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo: 2**

**"No se que pensar"**

* * *

"Sora," alguien la llamo, lentamente Sora voltea haber y vio a León caminando a paso lento hacia ella. Cuando se acerco lo suficiente, agacho la cabeza y susurro en el odio de Sora.

"Será mejor que te prepares, esta será mejor obra de _nuestras_ vidas," fue lo ultimo que dijo y se marcho con los demás acróbatas. Sora se encontraba paralizada, ya no sabia que pensar, estaba confundida.

Sora ya no sabia que pensar, como podía responder a los sentimientos de León, él la amaba y se notaba por la forma en la que la acosaba y miraba pero¿ella _podía_ amarlo él?

Tantas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de Sora¿ella amaba a León? Tenia que saber.

La noche en que la beso, ella _sintió_ una calidez en su corazón y desde muy dentro no quería que León se detuviera, ella quería que él hiciera todo lo que él quisiera con ella.

Por lo contrario se metería en problemas, perdería su _inocencia_ y lo peor, tal vez la despedirían y perdería a sus amigos.

Ella ama al escenario, pero con ese beso y esa declaración, Sora ya no sabia que pensar. Talvez debería alejarse de León, sus amigos y el escenario por un tiempo después de la obra.

Sora continuo su camino hacia el escenario para practicar la obra. Nadie parecía notar su preocupación, y era mejor así. No quería preocupar a nadie ni que la creyeran por loca.

Tenia que meditar por sus sentimientos, saber lo que siente y al fin poder librarse de ese dolor.

Entonces la practica comenzó.

* * *

Pasaron unas semanas y la obra iba muy bien. León había parado de acosar a Sora pero aun la miraba con una mirada penetrante y _seductora_ cuando nadie veía. Eso aterraba a Sora.

En el día del estreno, Sora se encontraba en su camerino con un traje _exótico_ y hermoso. Era un top rosa que descubría sus hombros, en su cuello lo tenia cubierto con un hermoso collar con una bella joya color plateado, en sus brazos había unas mangas con joyas en las manos. Usaba un pantalón muy pecado rosa, en la cintura había un cinturón plateado con muchas joyas. Tenia el cabello recogido y tenia brillo en los labios. Tal como la princesa del cuento.

Sora se encontraba meditando. A su lado se encontraba Fool al igual que ella meditando.

" ¿Que harás Sora?" Pregunto el adivinador con la cara muy seria.

" No sé Fool, no sé si lo amo. Yo amo al escenario," respondió la pelirosa, aun muy seria.

Fool no dijo nada. La noche anterior, cuando miraba las cartas, apareció una calavera. Eso le hizo pensar a Fool que algo malo iba a pasar, algo _muy_ malo. No le quería decir a Sora para no preocuparla mas de lo que ya estaba. Fool se levanto y miro a Sora y ella lo miro de regreso.

" Has lo que diga tu corazón," al decir esas palabras, el adivinador desapareció. Sus palabras dejaron muy confundía a Sora.

" Que siga a mi corazón?" Que clase de consejo era ese. En esos momentos se encontraba confundida por sus sentimientos por Leon. Tal vez deberia alejarse de un tiempo de el.

"Sora," alguien llamaba detrás de la puerta. Se trataba de Roseta.

"Mande," respondio cortésmente.

"Ya vamos a empezar, ve y juntate con Leon y buena suerte," dijo Roseta, parecia muy entusiasmada. Para ella era facil, no tenia tanto de que pensar como Sora y el problema de la confesión de Leon.

Sora se levanto de la mesa, salio del camerino y se dirigio al escenario. Cuando llego a su destino, varios acróbatas estaban vestidos exoticamente. De diferentes colores, unos interpretaban a los demonios de la bruja, otros los aldeanos, entre otros personajes.

Sora ubico a Leon en la esquina. Vestido como todo un principe. Iba vestido con botas negras, pantalones azul marino y una blusa sin mangas abierta para mostrar su pecho del mismo color. La blusa tambien tenia botones color oro, llevaba el cabello suelto como siempre y la mirada muy seria.

Cuando se percato que alguien lo obsevaba, capto la mirada de Sora y el le devolvio una mirada _sensual_. Eso asusto un poco a Sora, pero tenia que ser fuerte, cuando se acabara la obra, se alejaria de el.

Ella se puso a su lado, ya que la obra iba a empezar.

"Lista mi amor," pregunto sensualmente Leon a Sora. Ella trago saliva y asintio la cabeza.

Y así se inicio la obra…………..

Continuara

Nota: Sé que esta corto pero tengo cosas que hacer. Aquí hay una parte del siguiente capitulo. Y escribire el siguiente capitulo cuando tenga tiempo, ideas, y inspiración. Y gracias por los reviews.

_" No podía creerlo. Allí yacido en el suelo, se encontraba su ángel. La audiencia se encontraba muda, igual que él. Su ángel había caído, la había dejado caer. Ya no era un ángel, sino un ángel caído."_


	4. Atencion

Atencion!!

Muy bien…..

No se que decir.

Esta historia fue publicada en el 2005, y ya es el 2008. Eso no se ve muy bien.

Despues de tanto tiempo, yo he encontrado otras pasiones y no he olvidado otras pero si ya no siento atraida.

Eso inclue esta historia.

Ya habia perdido los deseos de acabarla ya por mucho tiempo y siento en decepcionarlos pero no la ire a acabar.

Perdonen pero al darme cuenta, es una historia que al acabo escribi en momentos muy depresivos de mi vida y ya no siento ese ardor por seguirlo.

Si ustedes lo piden, luego dare un resumen de lo ke hubiera pasado si la hubiera acabado.

Gracias por leerla y perdon por la decepcion.

Swordprincess12


End file.
